No need to say good bye
by Till I Colapse
Summary: Cronos ha muerto, si. Han conseguido derrotarle, pero para Annabeth, han tenido que pagar un precio demasiado grande.


_Disclamer: Los personajes son del fantástico Rick Riordan, la historia es mía. _

_Basado en la cancion The call, de Regina Spektor_

_Ambientado en la batalla contra Cronos_

.

.

Annabeth no podía parar de lorar, era imposible, parecía imposible, pero el ya no estaba. Él, que siempre le había parecido tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan invencile... Ahora ya no estaba. Ella podía recordar la primera vez que lo vió, era tan guapo tumbado en aquella camilla. Cuando se despertó ella se había puesto demasiado nerviosa, y lo único que le pudo decir fue "Babeas mientras duermes"

Aquello no había sido un comentario muy inteligente para una hija de Atenea, pero no había podido decirle nada mas. Sus ojos verde mar la habían dejado demasiado anonada.

_It started out as a feeling_  
_Which then grew into a hope_  
_Which then turned into a quiet thought_  
_Which then turned into a quiet word_

Al principio, pese a la reaccion inicial, le había exasperado demasiado con su actitud, y ella no había podido soportarle. Pero se fue acostumbrando, y empezó a apreciar su humor, sus bromas y su personalidad. Le hechaba de menos en los inviernos, aunque ella nunca se lo habría admitido en voz alta.

Y con esos nuevos sentimientos le llego la esperanza, la esperanza de que tal vez a el también le gustaba ella de la misma forma. Y pensó, pensó mucho sobre eso, analizando todas las posibilidades, como haría una buena hija de la diosa de la sabiduría. Pero pese a llegar a soluciones lógicas, su corazón le decia otra cosa, y ella no supo a quién hacer caso.

Así que guardo sus sentimientos, con la esperanza de llegar algún dia a la solución.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
_'Til it was a battle cry_

Pero sus sentimientos habían ido creciendo, y no los había podido mantener encerrados. Todavía recoradaba el primer beso que le dió en el laberinto. Había sido impulsivo, pero él iba a ir a luchar solo, y ella quería que volviera. Quería darle un motivo para que regresara. Quería convertirse en su motivo.

_I'll come back_  
_When you call me_  
_No need to say goodbye_

Y ahora piensa, y se da cuenta de que pese a todas las batallas que lucharon, nunca se dijeron adiós. Nunca contemplaron la posibilidad de que esa pudiera ser su última batalla. Siempre tuvieron esa certeza, de que estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara. Y ella se odiaba un poco a sí misma, porque todo eso era en parte culpa suya. Ella era la culpable.

_Just because everything's changing_  
_Doesn't mean it's never_  
_Been this way before_

Su sesos de algas. Cuanto había cambiado todo. Cuanto había cambiado ella y cuanto él. Pero pese a todo, ellos seguían siendo los mejores amigos, pese a todo lo que habían pasado, pese a todas sus peleas sin sentido , él había estado ahí hasta el último momento.

_All you can do is try to know_  
_Who your friends are_  
_As you head off to the war_

Annabeth notó como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara, sin poder contenerlas ya mas. Él, tan noble siempre, le había dado su daga a Luke, para que se sacrificara. Al final, Percy había dejado todo en manos de otras personas, confiandole su vida al enemigo.

Y Luke lo había hecho, se había clavado el puñal en el lugar exacto para morir. Pero mientras Luke agonizaba, sus ojos se tiñeron parcialmente de dorado, y en el último momento de poder de Cronos, este le había clavado el puñal a Percy en su talón de Aquiles.

Ella no sabe como Cronos lo había descubierto, solo ella lo sabía. Ella había parado un ataque dirigido a Percy justo hacía ese punto, aún sin sabere que ese era su talón de Aquiles. Puede que, de alguna retorcida forma, Cronos también lo hubiera descubierto. No lo sabe, pero tampoco va a darle muchas vueltas a eso.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
_And follow the light_

Ella tuvo esperanza, hasta el último momento, se aferró a una idea en su cabeza, en la que Percy y ella pudieran estar juntos, en algún futuro incierto. No necesariamente felices para siempre, no, ella sabía que no existian los finales completamente felices. Ella no bucaba un _y vivieron felices para siempre_, ella buscaba un _y vivieron, _y hasta aquel segundo en el que Cronos tomo el control, ella tenía plena fé en que lo conseguirían.

_You'll come back_  
_When it's over_  
_No need to say good bye_

Con esfuerzo intentó llegar hasta Percy. Pero era dificil, y cada movimiento provocaba que lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas. Ella estaba herida, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en que el plan de Percy saliera bien. Ahora entendía porque había que tener siempre un plan B.

_You'll come back_  
_When it's over_  
_No need to say good bye_

Annabeth seguía llorando sin parar. Lentamente se había arrastrado hasta el cuerpo agonizante de Percy. Él no había muerto por completo, aún le quedaban unos segundos de vida, ella podía ver eso, y le dolía saber que no iba a tener tiempo suficiente con él. No habría mas bromas por su parte, no habría mas sonrisas torcidas, de esas que hacían que su corazón se acelerara. Le abrazó con fuerza, intentando calmar sus espasmos, pero también intentando calmar los de ella.

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
_It's just a feeling and now one knows yet_  
_But just because they can't feel it too_  
_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Extrañaente Percy empezó a relajarse, pero Annabeth no tomó eso como una buena señal. Le miró y vio como sus ojos se iban cerrando, como la luz verde de ellos se apagaba. Annabeth no podría vivir si Percy moría. Sería demasiado doloroso para ella.

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

Intentó grabarse la cara de Percy en la mente, prometiendose no olvidarlo nunca. Recordó los buenos momentos a su lado, y decidió que el no se iba a ir sin que ella le besara una última vez. Así que suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de percy, como un roce de una pluma. Delicadamente.

_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say good bye_

Casí da un grito de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que él, debilmente, le estaba respondiendo al beso. Se separó rápidamente para mirarle. El puso con esfuerzo la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Annabeth.

- Mi chica lista...

La voz de Percy sonaba rota. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar. Y ella pensó que debía decirle lo que sentía, antes de que se fuera.

-Te amo, Perseus Jackson.

El sonrió. Su última sonrisa. Y cerró los ojos, su mano cayendo inerte, despegandose de la mejilla de Annabeth. Ella inmediatamente extrañó su calor.

_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say good bye_

Ella siguió sollozando, y notó como Grover se acercaba a ellla por detrás, obligandola a separarse de Percy, acogiendola entre sus brazos. Annabeth lloro en el hombro de su amigo. Lamentandose por haber perdido al amor de su vida.


End file.
